Lovechild
by indigoemily
Summary: Astoria gets mad at Draco. Yeah. I suck at writing summaries. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys it's a Drarry! It's based off the fact that Bertie Gilbert kind of looks like Daniel Radcliffe and also kind of looks like Tom Felton. So um...yeah. _

* * *

**Part 1 (Draco POV)**

"Scorpius! Stay safe!" my wife Astoria called out. I stood silently next to her as I watched my only son go off to Hogwarts. Hogwarts. The place I had the best years of my life. The place I met Harry. And Astoria, of course.

"Let's go." I turned to look at Astoria, her porcelain skin criss-crossed with grey clouds. Tears were almost overflowing on the edge of her brown eyes.

"Scorpius'll be okay." Astoria nodded.

We walked for a while before I stopped abruptly. Could I really do this? Could I really confess the biggest secret of my life?

"Astoria, I need to tell you something."

* * *

_And...that's the end of Part 1. I've already written Parts 2 & 3 but I'll post those after 2 good reviews. You know what you need to do! _

_P.S: I know you're probably thinking, "Why is this rated M? This is super boring!" but it gets smutty in Part 3. So yeah. Stick with the boring parts for now please? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! So this is Part 2 and um...yeah enjoy!_

_Also, thanks to MirrorFlower and DarkWind & lioncart for giving me my 2 reviews! :D _

* * *

**Part 2 (Draco POV)**

"Hm...?"

"Um...Scorpius...um...he..."

"What about Scorpius?"

I looked into Astoria's frantic eyes. "Scorpius isn't ours."

"WHAT? What do you mean? He's adopted? How do I not remember this? Did you implant a false memory? DRACO!"

"No, no, no. He's mine, but not yours."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME? WITH WHO? PANSY? LAVENDER BROWN!?"

"No...Astoria...calm down."

Astoria took a couple deep breaths. "I suppose it's fine...NO IT BLOODY WELL IS NOT FINE! WHO?!"

"Harry..." I mumbled, glancing down at the pavement.

"Who?"

* * *

_So yeah. There you go. Sorry for the short chapters but er...yeah._

_You guys know the drill. 2 reviews=oh joy Part 3 will be up! _


	3. Chapter 3

_ As promised, here is Part 3. It's still a really short chapter so yeah...sorry. Also, I'm not really good at writing smut but here it is and I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Part 3 (3rd Person POV)**

Harry sat down on Draco's bed as the latter paced back and forth. "So you told her?"

"Yeah. Oh Merlin, what's Scorpius gonna do? You should've seen Astoria! She was on the verge of shouting Crucio! I just..I...AHHHHHH!"

"Come on, Scorpius'll be fine."

Draco sighed and plopped himself down onto his bed, resting his head against Harry.

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine. You've got me."

"I suppose Astoria'll calm down. And I can maybe, er...tamper with her memory?"

Harry chuckled. "Again?"

"Yeah." Draco smirked. "Remember why we had to last time?"

"Because you really wanted to..."

Suddenly, Harry turned around and pinned Draco down on his dark green bedsheets.

"Mmm. You do remember. And do you remember how I made you moan like Myrtle?"

Harry smiled at Draco's cheesy chat-up line, reminiscing for a second before leaning in and ever so slightly tracing his tongue over the blonde's chapped lips.

"Merlin, you're good."

"And it's only going to get better." The bedsheets rustled as...

* * *

_Yeah. I know it's not exactly a rated M fanfic yet but WAIT! I'm working on Part 4 and hopefully things will escalate from there. In the meantime, review and favorite and stuff if you want to. _


	4. Chapter 4 minus 13

_Hello people! So this was supposed to be the smutty part. Notice how I keep pushing back the smut. (It's because I suck, if you haven't realized.) Anyway, you get half of Part 4 because my friend Carter/lioncart wanted me to post something. Here you go. _

* * *

**Part 4 minus 1/2**

Harry gripped Draco's shirt tightly in his fists, kissing him while fumbling with his buttons. Draco shrugged off his no longer crisp white shirt, waiting for Harry to do the same. A little while later, all clothes had disappeared.

Draco flipped Harry onto his back. He ran his fingers through raven hair and down the side of Harry's neck. Drawing a line down Harry's chest with his finger, Draco whispered, "Bilateral symmetry." Harry smiled, allowing Draco's finger to continue exploring down him. Draco lightly traced Harry's toned torso, before moving to focus on a lower region.

* * *

_And that's all I have because I can't write anymore because...AHHHHHHHH. Anyway, I hoped you liked this half of a part. If it's not good enough, there's always Cheryl Dyson. She's amazing. I'm not too amazing. Nevertheless, review and stuff and encourage me to keep on writing. Or not. _


End file.
